Serie viviendo juntos: Caballerosidad
by AndreaGalariel
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Candy descubre que Albert es el tío abuelo William, regreso a su trabajo de enfermera al hospital St Juana en Chicago y ahora vive en la mansión Ardely de Chicago junto con él. ¿Qué ocurre ahora que viven juntos de nuevo y Candy puede convivir con Archie y Annie más? Characters: Candy, Albert, Archie, Annie


¿CABALLEROSIDAD?

_Por Ertselv Andrew ( Andrea Galariel)_

Galantes, apuestos, educados, guapos, varoniles, asi eran conocidos los hombres de la familia Andrew, Archibald Cornwell junto con William Albert Andrew eran dos de los hombres más asediados en las fiestas y eventos sociales por las damas.

Aunque como todas sabemos el primero solo tiene ojos para dos lindas jovencitas, la rubia que siempre atrajo su atención que dicho sea aún lo hace desde niña y la linda morena a quien con el tiempo ha sabido ver más que una amiga ganando terreno en su corazón. Y que decir del apuesto rubio, cuyo amor profesa a Candy.

Era un domingo como cualquier otro, día libre para Candy en el hospital.

En la mansión de Chicago todo transcurría normalmente… o al menos eso parecía.

Albert se encontró con la sorpresa de que Candy ya desayunaba, no lo había esperado como solía hacerlo en sus días libres.

-Buenos días preciosa

-Buenos días Albert

-Veo que estas muy arreglada, te apetecería sa…

-Iré a la casa de Annie –Contesto Candy rápidamente interrumpiéndolo-

-Oh ya veo. Suspiró sentándose

Café negro por favor Hana

-¿Necesitabas algo Albert?

- Oh no nada. Contesto el rubio al tiempo que tocaba esa pecosa nariz con su dedo indice

_A ti preciosa _

_Tiene tanto tiempo que no salimos juntos por la mañanas en tus días libres…_

-Señorita Candy, la señorita Britter ya esta en el hall

-Gracias Alfred

-Candy… Alcanzo a decir Albert antes de que se fuera

-¿Si Albert? Dijo la rubia deteniéndose en la entrada, dándole la espalda.

-Saldré temprano de la oficina. Dijo él.

Candy se detuvo en la entrada sin voltear a verlo

-¡Oh en serio! Eso es genial.

Él, la persona que más ama en este mundo no podía saber lo que estaba pasando, no debía saberlo, necesitaba tiempo, sí, el tiempo para tener todo listo, le dolía mentirle… ocultarle sus actividades, incluso temía se diera cuenta pues sus pensamientos eran un libro abierto para él. Tuvo que cambiar sus horarios en el hospital para disponer del tiempo necesario, ella sabía que podía confiar en él. Podría habérselo dicho… la entendería y después de todo que podría significar para uno de los hombres más poderosos de todo Chicago, pero su orgullo de mujer era más fuerte.

Retrocedió, quizás fue la culpa, se aproximó hacia él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sostuvo su mano, la extrañaba tanto, sus repentinos cambios de horario, salir para acompañar a Annie a sus reuniones sociales que por algún motivo requerían siempre de la presencia de Candy…citas a las que ella si le preguntabas no deseaba ir… ¿Serían excusas entonces? ¿Y si ya no lo amaba? Se preguntaba él.

Sus ojos coincidieron por unos breves segundos, los de él anhelantes y ella perdida en ese azul infinito que la desarmaba en pocos segundos.

_Solo un poco más_… se decía para si misma y pronto regresaría a pasar más tiempo con él, y entonces le dedico una de esas miradas esmeralda que parecían detener el tiempo.

_Sí_, lo seguía viendo con esa mirada que solo ella podía tener para él y donde solo él podía mirar, todas sus dudas desaparecieron, no pudo objetar nada y la soltó.

-Regreso pronto Albert. Dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta

-Hola Annie

-Buenos días Candy, contestó la rubia subiendo al coche.

-Hoy es el último día por fin

-Si, hoy es el gran día. Contesto la morena.

El trayecto transcurrió normal, entre risas, platicas de chicas hasta llegar a la mansión Britter

-Bienvenidas señoritas

-Gracias John, por favor que lleven lo de siempre a mi habitación

-En seguida señorita

Habían pasado exactamente 4 semanas, en las que Annie y Candy repetían la misma rutina, no le molestaba a ninguna de las dos, después de todo por el contrario en el hogar de Pony pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, sin embargo en aquel entonces eran solo unas niñas inocentes. Para Annie el que Candy se lo ocultara a Albert no le parecía correcto.

-Candy. Dijo depositando la taza de café en el plato y tomando la mano de Candy.

Debes decírselo a Albert, seguro el ya debe sospechar algo

-No puedo Annie

Y falta ya tampoco tiempo…

Mientras tanto ninguna de las dos contaba con que un apuesto chico de ojos ámbar llegaba a la mansión Britter

-Buenos días Sr. Archibald

-Buenos días John

¿Está la señorita Britter?

-Sí señor, con la señorita Candy en su habitación

-¿Candy? _No sabía que vendría_

Las alcanzo, gracias John

No recuerdo si Candy venía con Annie, quizás es sorpresa para Albert

Eso, seguro está planeando llegar a la casa y dar la sorpresa pero no contaban con que convencí a Albert de que salgamos los cuatro.

Bueno como todo caballero es mi deber auxiliar a las damas y…

-¿Y en el hospital que le van a decir si pregunta tu cambio de horas?

-Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás Annie

_-¿Cómo?_ Se pregunto Archie quien entraba por la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras…

-Me siento muy mal mintiéndole pero no puedo decirle, por favor compréndeme.

Dijo al tiempo en que se miraban de una manera tan tierna e intima con esos ojos suplicantes.

-Yo… te entiendo Candy

-¡Oh Annie!

La rubia se acerco más a ella y acto seguido se dejaba abrazar y acariciar el cabello por la morena

- Todo estará bien, no temas, estoy contigo.

Siempre puedes contar conmigo

Archie no se movió, las cosas no encajaban, al parecer Candy había hecho algo en el hospital, ¿Pero que estaba pasando? Y el que las dos chicas tuviesen ese trato tan intimo a solas. No definitivamente no estaban bien las cosas.

Para su fortuna las chicas no vieron cuando él estaba entrando y con la misma entrecerró la puerta para ¿Espiar? Eso no es de caballeros, pero tenía que saber lo que pasaba.

Entre sus dudas la voz de la rubia le interrumpió.

-Pero hoy es el día. Dijo una sonriente Candy

-Candy dime ¿Cómo te has sentido ahora que lo hemos estado haciendo? Exclamo la morena emocionada

- ¿¡QUÉ?¡

_-Es que no puede ser… acaso Annie y Candy están…_

¡Eso era inconcebible!

Archie no podía creerlo, y no es que fuera tan chapado como la tía abuela, recordó entonces aquellos besos con Annie durante el cumpleaños de la señora Britter, la vez que sorprendió a Albert con Candy en el estudio, ¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto!

Era demasiado para el chico quien se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso. Y en ese momento lo recordó.

_-Le dije a Albert que venía a casa de Annie y me dijo que me alcanzaría_

_¡Tengo que evitar que Albert se entere!_

-Realmente fue algo muy difícil

Me dolió mucho

-Bueno eso pasa las primeras veces cuando te descuidas Candy

No podía seguir escuchando, quiso levantarse…pero no pudo, estaba completamente en Shock

¡Era lo que menos quería escuchar!

_-Tengo que irme, tengo que evitar que Albert llegué_. Se decía al tiempo que torpemente se ponía de pie.

Como pudo se encamino hacia la entrada de la casa, Albert llegaría y debía evitar a toda costa que se enterara, ya lo hablaría con ese par de… de… y la confusión dio paso al enojo, no esas dos no se iban a burlar de los Andrew.

Si se iban a confesar su amor que lo hicieran, pero no era válido jugar con los sentimientos de ambos, eso no era justo.

Y si algo tenían los Andrew era sentido de justicia.

-¡Albert!

Se sorprendió al verle por el pasillo camino a la habitación

-Hola Archie ¿Hablaste ya con Annie?

-No, esta con Candy

-Perfecto

-Espera Albert no vayas. Dijo al tiempo que le sujeto por el brazo

-¿Qué te ocurre Archie?

¡Auuuuuuuuu!

-¡Candy! Dijeron ambos al unisonó.

-¡Albert espera!

Pero aunque hubiese querido detenerle, cuando se trataba de Candy Albert ya no escuchaba razones para lanzarse a su auxilio.

-¡Ahh!

¡Aaaaahhh!

¡Me duele!

¡ME DUELE! Gritaba Candy

-¡Lo que me faltaba!

¡Están con eso ahora!

Dijo Archie visiblemente afectado y dando un puñetazo a la pared más próxima

Hizo lo posible por detener a su tío, pero era más fuerte que él.

Finalmente Albert se soltó después de forcejear con Archie

¡ALBERT ESPERA!

¡NO HABRAS!

-Jajajajajajaja  
Jajajaja  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¿Qué?

¡Dios!

¡Se volvió loco!

¿Cómo voy a explicarle a la tía?

Archie no daba crédito, que pasaría con Albert en ese estado

Caminando lentamente entro a la habitación y entonces…

¡¿Qué?

Candy corría por la habitación gritando a punto de subirse a los muebles alzando las manos, hilazas de varios colores, encajes, accesorios de costura volaron por los aires mientras Annie solo la veía ir de un lado a otro.

Albert estaba casi en el piso de la risa

Parte de los hilos se había enredado en los rizos de la rubia

Y Archie no sabia que pensar

-Deja de moverte Candy. Dijo afligida Annie

-¡Me duele mucho no vuelvo a hacer un pañuelo bordado!

-¿QUÉ? Archie miro al piso y pudo ver un pañuelo blanco finamente bordado y decorado, flores, ribetes dorados y plata que decoraban el nombre y las iniciales de Albert

¿¡POR UN PAÑUELO ES TODO ESTO! Grito Archie

-¡ARCHIBAL CORNWELL!

¡ENTIERRATE UNA AGUJA Y ME DIRAS!

Grito enojada y despeinada la rubia.

Fin


End file.
